


Edgewater

by Oxygen_Nitrogen_Iodine



Category: Gravity Falls, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, Gravity Falls AU, Gravity Falls References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Gravity Falls, betsy be deaf!, but theyre more background for now, obviously gonna have greenelan, so are emma and greg because genetics!, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Nitrogen_Iodine/pseuds/Oxygen_Nitrogen_Iodine
Summary: Four summers ago, Greg and Emma Nolan were exposed to how weird Gravity Falls was when they visited their Great Uncle Stan. The fall of their senior year, it seemed to follow them.Aka a Gravity Falls au
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Edgewater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late when i wrote this so the writing might be messy

Every town in the middle of nowhere, has its oddities. Greg knew that already; four summers ago he and his cousin, Emma, had stopped the so called “Weirdmageddon” in the strange town of Gravity Falls, Oregon while visiting their great uncle- or rather, uncles. That town was an enigma, and after what happened today, Greg was sure its mysterious weirdness had followed them back all the way back to their quaint little town of Edgewater, Indiana.

It’s not like the town wasn’t odd before: the only high school had a basketball team and swim team instead of a football team, there were a surprising amount of colored students, and they didn’t pay any mind to the Nolan cousins’ deafness, but yet, the homophobia raged on strongly when Emma was outed. However, the weirdness that seemingly followed the Nolan cousins back home seemed to multiply it by ten. 

He was tending to the cows on Betsy’s, his grandmother, farm when he heard a familiar laugh from the woods behind the barnhouse. Fear struck him immediately, thoughts of “This isn’t real. This can’t be happening.” running through his head as he dropped the bag of feed and dashed to the house. He couldn’t be back. There was no possible way. They had erased his existence when they wiped Grunkle Stan’s memory... right? 

Greg burst through the front door with a start. Betsy tried to get his attention to scold him, but he paid her no mind as he rushed up to Emma’s room. He must’ve looked like frightened cattle with how wide his eyes were.

Emma jumped up a foot into the air when Greg slammed open her door. “Greg!” She glared as her hands moved. “What the he-”

“He’s back.” At one glance, he could tell that Emma knew who he was referring to. The pure, unbridled fear in his eyes and the shake of his hands was another cue. Greg has always been a fearless kid, not even being outed could actually scare him. “I-I don’t know how, but he is. Oh God. Oh my fucking God.” He was pacing back and forth now, but Emma didn’t need to see his expression to know that this was bad.

“Hey, look at me.” Emma took hold of her cousin with one arm in an attempt to calm him down, using the other to sign. “I don’t doubt you. I know you wouldn’t lie about this, but how do you know?”

Greg was about to respond, but Betsy walked into the room at that moment. 

“Gregory Jack Nolan!” She chided with her hands, not seeing how frazzled her grandson was. “Young man, you better have a good reason-” Her eyes softened as she read the room. “Oh, honey. What’s wrong?” 

Greg didn’t feel like he could breathe. His mind was racing too fast. The knot in his throat was getting tighter, and tighter, threatening to suffocate him. Any attempts he has at swallowing it down was to no avail. Despite not being able to keep steady, he rose his quivering hands and shakily signed to his grandmother.

“Call the twins.”

Everything went dark after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, gravity falls au. 
> 
> also i made the nolans deaf because at first i wanted greg to sign since he was too choked up to speak, but then i thought about how he knew sign and bam deaf nolans  
> I am hearing, so if there's anything I say that's wrong or offensive please let me know! I absolutely do not want to be a jerk because of ignorance!
> 
> his idol btw is Marcus Titus, a deaf swimmer


End file.
